X9: United Nation
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Part 6 of my post-X3 series. The emergence of a charismatic anti-mutant leader at the same time as attacks on mutants and an important conference leaves the X-Men with another dangerous mission to accomplish.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I thought this saga had come to an end but a while back I started receiving requests for another instalment so here you go. Same rules apply: This follows on from the original trilogy but ignores all prequels and sequels. And reading of my earlier stories is recommended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The television set in the corner of the study showed the image of a dark-haired man who seemed somewhere in his late thirties or early forties. His eyes burned with passion as he orated zealously on his chosen subject. "This country has grown too soft in recent years. We are told of rights, of tolerance, of equal opportunities. But what about the rights of the rest of us? The right to feel safe, to be protected from those who would do our society danger? These rights are being taken from us and given to mutants. We are told we must accept them, that they are as much citizens of this country as we are. But just because an animal is born in this country does not make it a US citizen. The laws of this land only apply to humans. And these beings are not human, they are an abberation. If we do not act soon, this will be their country, their world, and we…we will be extinct. I urge you not to let this happen…"

The eyes of Professor Charles Xavier had slowly narrowed as he watched the speech. They were words he had heard many times, words he had hoped were long in the past. Perhaps experience should have taught him otherwise. Perhaps he was cursed always to be a frustrated optimist. But he had to hope for the day when it would finally be over, when such insular beliefs were a thing of the past.

"Who is this?"a voice asked behind him.

Professor X looked round to see that Cable had entered. He lifted the remote control from his desk and used it to mute the sound. "His name is Graydon Creed. He is the leader of a group calling themselves the Friends of Humanity. He is a charismatic speaker. It is a shame about the message he is spreading."

"He doesn't like mutants,"Cable concluded.

"No. And he is determined to sway others to his opinion."

"But why doesn't he like mutants?"

Xavier sighed. "Perhaps because he is not one? Because he chooses to reject the unlike? I don't know. I doubt he fully knows himself."

* * *

Storm stared into the bedroom mirror as she adjusted her dress and put on her earrings. Wolverine stood off to one side, looking like he wanted to be just about anywhere else. "Do we really have to do this? It's not like the kids need a chaperone anymore. It'd be a waste of effort anyway, they get up to whatever they want most of the time."

"This concert is important, Logan,"Storm admonished him. "Just think what it means. A mutant rock star and a popular one at that. A few years ago, that would have been unheard of."

"I know. And I'm pleased about it, really I am. But why do we have to go and see her?"

"Because the kids wanted to go and…so do I."

Wolverine sighed. "You know that I can never refuse when you smile at me like that, don't you?"

"It's one of my special powers."

"It's certainly something." He put an arm round her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Rogue was looking down at Harmony, who was asleep in her cot. It was hard to believe her daughter was over a year old now. So much had happened. Bobby came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "It's time to get going."

"I don't like leaving her,"Rogue said softly.

"I know. But Dani's babysat for her before and the Professor will be here. Nothing's going to happen to her. And we deserve a night out together."

"Yes, and I want that, I really do."

"I know that we're parents now but we're still us. Bobby and Rogue. And you've got to admit, that's quite a nice thing to be." He pulled her towards him and kissed her, intensely.

Rogue pulled back a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, seems to me like you're angling for a night _in_."

"Maybe when we come back?"

Rogue smiled and took his hand and they headed downstairs.

* * *

Kitty sat on the bed. Warren sat with his back to her, doing his tie up. "We don't have to go,"she told him.

Warren moved his head slightly in her direction but still didn't look her in the eyes. "No, it's okay."

"I mean, the mansion's going to be pretty quiet with the others gone. We could stay in, have a night to ourselves."

"It'll do us good to get out with the others." Warren stood up and turned. She was pleased that he at least looked at her. But he still didn't smile. "How do I do?"

"You look fine,"Kitty assured him. She got up and placed a hand on his arm, going to kiss him. But he pulled away, like he always seemed to do these days. She could barely remember the last time she'd touched him without him doing so.

"We'll be late,"he said quietly and led the way out.

* * *

Gambit and Jubilee were standing by the doorway already, him nuzzling at her neck as she giggled happily. Wolverine and Storm approached. "You finished eating that girl, cajun?"Wolverine asked.

Gambit smiled at Jubilee. "Do not worry, cherie. The wolverine is merely jealous."

Jubilee smiled back. "Sorry, did he say something? I wasn't listening."

Wolverine sighed. "Kids today."

Storm looked back at the stairs. Rogue and Bobby were descending, Kitty and Warren close behind them. "Everyone's here." She looked pointedly at Logan.

Logan sighed. "Okay, let's go and get deafened. At least my healing factor can put my ears back together afterwards…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Wolverine was scowling even more than usual. "They're not that good,"he complained.

"They're only the warm-up band,"Storm promised him.

Wolverine didn't look particularly impressed. "It's still not my kind of music."

The eight of them were bunched into the middle of a large crowd, most of whom seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot more than Wolverine. The concert hall was packed out.

But if there was one person enjoying himself less than Logan, it was Warren. "I'm going to get a drink," he said quietly.

"I'll come with you,"Bobby decided.

Warren looked as though he wanted to argue but apparently he couldn't think of anything to say, so he and Bobby both headed off in the direction of the bar.

Rogue took Kitty aside. "Are things okay between you and Warren?"

Kitty looked for a moment like she wanted to lie, then she sighed. "No,"she admitted. "They haven't been since…since I slept with Bobby."

"You didn't sleep with Bobby,"Rogue corrected. "Everything you did, the Shadow King forced you to do it. I know, I was there."

"I know. And I think that makes it easier for you to accept. You might be stuck with the mental image but at least you know what happened. Warren…he's imagining it for himself, imagining something far worse. And I'm not sure if we're going to get past it."

Warren had bought drinks for himself and Kitty and was awkwardly holding them one in each hand. "Do you want me to get us a tray?"Bobby asked him.

"I don't need you helping me,"Warren snapped before walking off.

Bobby sighed, collected a tray for the other drinks and went after him.

Gambit was standing behind Jubilee with his arms round her waist, both of them swaying to the music. "I prefer jazz,"he remarked. "But I can see the appeal of this."

Jubilee smiled. "Maybe I can introduce you to some culture."

A man carrying a microphone came on stage. Storm nudged Wolverine. "This is it."

"And now, what you've all been waiting for!"the man announced in an enthusiastic tone of voice. "I give you…the Dazzler!"

The curtain behind him rose and the spotlight picked out a stunningly attractive woman with blonde hair, dressed in a blue catsuit. The band behind her started to play and she began to belt out a rock song that managed to get Wolverine tapping his foot to the rhythm despite himself. She waved an arm and lights appeared in the air around her, lights of many colours that curled and flowed above the audience's head. Everyone gaped at the display in awe and Wolverine was forced to admit that maybe the evening wasn't going to be so bad after all.

That was when the first gunshot rang out.

The bullet ripped a hole in the middle of the backdrop behind the band. Instantly, panic hit the room. A group of around half a dozen men, all of them young and all of them evidently looking for trouble, forced their way from the crowd and leapt onto the stage. They began beating up the bandmembers. Two of them knocked Dazzler herself to the ground. "What should we do with her, Donovan?"one of them asked.

Donovan Zane, the leader of the group, sneered at the scared rock star. "What her kind deserve."

"Warren, with me!"Rogue snapped. She took a deep breath, then, using the new powers she'd gained during her possession by the Shadow King, she flew towards the stage. Warren unfurled his wings and followed her. She grabbed one of the thugs and hurled him the length of the stage. She smiled to herself. "I could get used to this."

Wolverine extended his claws and made to force his way towards the stage but Storm put a hand on his arm. "Let the others handle it. We have to get these people out."

Reluctantly, Wolverine retracted the claws and headed to the double doors at the rear of the hall, throwing them open and ushering the nearest panicked concert goers through. Storm whipped up a wind and began gently, and in some cases not so gently, guiding people towards the exit.

Bobby and Kitty had also reached the stage. One of the thugs aimed a punch at Kitty's chest and she phased, allowing the fist to pass through her. She phased her arm and swung it straight through the thug's chest. Then she withdrew it, but as she did so, just for a second, she made it substantial again. The effect was akin to being punched on the inside and the man went down, gasping in pain.

Gambit and Jubilee were still down on the almost empty floor. Gambit had quickly picked out four gunmen, two at either side of the hall. He suspected they were mainly there to create panic but he still didn't fancy given them free rein. "Ready, cherie?"he asked.

Jubilee nodded. Gambit charged up a card and hurled it above two of the men's heads, at the same time that Jubilee set off fireworks around them. The other two men tried to bring their guns to bear but Angel swooped down, knocking both of them to the ground.

Dazzler had recovered her wits and seeing one of her bandmembers being beaten, she summoned up the brightest light she could manage and aimed it at the offending thug. The bright light seered into his eyes and he dropped, screaming in pain.

Bobby was standing face to face with Donovan, who sneered and balled his fists. "This is from the Friends of Humanity, mutie."

Bobby froze the man's hands and he gave out a yell of pain as the ice burned him. Bobby punched him on the jaw. "That's on behalf of _actual_ humanity."

Still wimpering and with his arms tucked into his body to try and melt the ice, Donovan staggered off stage. The move broke the Friends of Humanity thugs, all of whom vacated the building. Soon, only the X-Men and the bandmembers remained.

Storm put a comforting hand on Dazzler's arm. "Are you okay?"

Dazzler shook her head. "I thought the days of having to deal with people like that were over."

"It is, I'm afraid, a constant struggle,"Gambit sighed.

"But we've got a place where mutants are safe,"Storm continued. "If you want…"

Dazzler let out a long breath. "I think…safe sounds pretty good at the moment." She looked around at her band. "I don't think they'll attack you if you're on your own. Do you think you can get home?" She received a series of nods in reply.

"Good,"Storm said. "Because we need to tell the Professor what's happened right away."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I picked up my first follow and favourite, along with a few more reviews so thank you to those people! Hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

It didn't take long for the group – Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Kitty, Angel, Gambit, Jubilee and Dazzler – to reach the mansion. There, they were joined in the office by Professor X, Cable and Bishop. The trio listened to the account of what had happened at the concert. "Mutant hate crimes,"Bishop said bitterly. "Hate feeding off itself."

"You just can't reason with people like that,"Warren agreed.

"It would have been bad enough if it was just an isolated incident,"Professor X sighed. "As it is…"

Storm picked up on the comment, staring at him in shock. "It's not?"

"There were about a dozen incidents this evening,"Cable explained. "Attacks on mutant gatherings by groups preaching the doctrines of the Friends of Humanity. There have been many injuries, five deaths. Not all of them mutants."

"Oh that's just great,"Bobby complained. "Now someone's going to spin it as mutants killing humans."

"What's that Creed guy saying about all this?"Wolverine asked.

"Nothing you'd want to hear,"Professor X replied. "But perhaps something you need to hear." He picked up a remote control and played a recording.

Creed's image dominated the screen. "Of course, the Friends of Humanity do not advocate indiscriminate violence. But the incidents tonight have demonstrated just what we face. In a dispute between humans and mutants, the mutants have the advantage, powers that will allow them to inflict far more damage than can be inflicted by a normal person. The question of who struck the first blow is irrelevant, all humans who were injured tonight as the result of mutant violence are the victims."

"I can't believe this guy,"Rogue protested. "He incites people to attack mutants and then blames the mutants for it?"

"Some would call that a special kind of evil,"Gambit agreed.

"And one that is very difficult to fight,"Professor X replied. "But fight it we must. Miss Dazzler…" He hesitated. "You have another name I take it?"

Dazzler gave a tight smile. "Dazzler's just a stage name. My real name's Alison Blaire. But Dazzler will do."

"Very well…Dazzler. You're welcome to stay at the mansion as long as you want but if you want an escort home…"

"Graydon Creed's just declared open season on mutants. I think being with the X-Men is my safest bet at the moment."

"Then welcome. Kitty and Jubilee will find you a room."

Kitty nodded. "This way, Ali."

"What about the rest of us?"Storm asked.

"I think you should stay here for the moment,"Xavier replied. "I'm going to have a meeting with Mr Creed."

* * *

The President was not used to the doors of the Oval Office being abruptly thrown open but that was exactly what was happening. Beast hurried into the room and, behind him, the President could see more unscheduled visitors approaching. "McCoy? What's going on?"

Henry McCoy, formerly the X-Man known as Beast and now the leader of the government mutant team X-Factor, stood off to one side awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Mr President, but they insisted on seeing you and in the circumstances…"

The President understood McCoy's problem. After all, the group of people currently entering his office were the French President, the British and Canadian Prime Ministers, the German Chancellor and the Russian and Chinese Premiers…hardly people one could argue with.

"What is this I hear?"the French President demanded. "Reports of violence in your cities? Of riots?"

"The reports are exaggerated,"the American President told him, trying to calm the situation. "There have been a few violent incidents…"

"All of them in protest about mutants,"the German Chancellor interrupted. "The very subject we came here to debate."

"It was you who believed that the major nations of the world should present a united front on the subject of mutant rights,"the Russian Premier observed. "It seems that your own country is hardly united on the subject."

"And yet you attempt to dictate to us?"the Chinese Premier added sardonically.

"No-one is going to dictate to you,"the American President insisted. "The conference is intended for debate, that is all."

"Perhaps the real issue here,"the British Prime Minister interjected,"is whether, in light of this, you can guarantee our safety."

"We do have our own mutant teams that we can bring here if necessary,"the Canadian Prime Minister continued.

"There's no need for that,"Beast told him. "We have provided adequate protection."

"I assure you,"the American President echoed,"there is no cause for alarm."

* * *

Professor X walked into the headquarters of the Friends of Humanity. He glanced at the pamphlets laid out on the table. They seemed to have titles like _The Mutant Menace_, _A Purer Society_ and _Fight for Survival_. He decided not to read further.

Graydon Creed emerged from a back room and stopped some way away, staring at him. "Professor Xavier. I was surprised to get your call."

Professor X approached him, hand outstretched. "Mr Creed. Thank you for agreeing to see me." Creed reluctantly took the hand then started in shock as he felt the metal. "Ah yes, I had a bit of an accident a few years ago. My body is robotic now."

"You're even less human than I thought."

Xavier tried to hide his natural revulsion at the comment. "I wanted to talk to you about your recent oratories."

"Yes?"

"I want you to stop."

Creed sniffed. "A bold statement. Of course you want me to stop, you're afraid of me telling the truth about mutants."

"I'm afraid of you inciting people to violence. The ideals you spread are resulting in injuries, even deaths. Is that what you want?"

"There are always casualties in war and that's what this is. A war between the two different species that occupy this planet, a war for dominance, for survival."

"Mr Creed, there is no need for you to declare war on mutants. We are trying to form a new better society and you are undermining it."

"What's better about your society? Are you aware that the nations of the world are on the verge of making it illegal to ban mutants from public places, from jobs, from housing?"

"Of course, discrimination is wrong…"

"Discrimination!"Creed scoffed. "When will people accept that if we treat someone different it is because they are different? If no check is made on their infiltration into society, then the rest of us will be forced out."

"That is what everyone says about every group they judge different from the group they consider themselves to be part of."

"And most of the time they're right."

Xavier sighed. "There is nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"If people are standing up to mutants, then I wish them luck."

Xavier turned to go. "I think luck is what we will all need, Mr Creed, if we are to survive this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and the follow and favourite!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The rumours of attacks on mutants were all around the city, of course. And people had tut-tutted and talked about how terrible it was. But since the victims were all mutants and they weren't, they had assumed they were safe.

They were wrong.

The armoured figure, towering over anyone else in the street at seven feet tall, came smashing through a brick wall. The nearest people scattered. The attacker raised metallic arms and began smashing everything in its path. Those who got in the way of its destruction were sent flying.

Police cars came streaming down the street, providing a cordon while ushering people to safety. Officers armed with standard issue weaponary made an optimistic attempt to block the rampaging figure's path, their bullets clanging uselessly against the metal. "What is that thing?"one of them demanded.

"Call me Tribune,"came the reply, before the police cars were tossed aside.

* * *

Professor X stood at the front of the group of X-Men as they watched the image on the TV screen: Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Warren, Gambit, Jubilee, Cable, Bishop and Dazzler. "What is that?"Jubilee asked, unknowingly echoing the policeman's question.

"He, she or it is using the name Tribune,"Professor X answered.

"Is it a mutant?"asked Dazzler.

"No. Cerebros is detecting no mutants present."

"A robot then,"Bishop suggested.

"Or a human in battle armour,"Cable offered.

"Both of those are possibilities,"Xavier agreed.

"Then what do we do about it?"Gambit asked.

A thin smile spread across the Professor's face. He turned to face them, his tone almost conversational. "Logan, Storm, I think you should go and introduce yourselves."

Wolverine smiled and turned to the assembled group. "Rogue, Bobby, Cable, Bishop, you're with us."

* * *

The man called Ritchings was unaware of the chaos going on on the other side of the city. At that moment, he was standing in front of a hall filled with his fellow mutants. He had sent word to his friends, who had sent word to their friends, and so on until a sizeable gathering had formed. He felt it was important to reassure people.

"I'm sure we're all concerned about what we see going on around us,"he told them. "The violence and the speeches. But we have to remember that things are getting better. Even now, a conference is about to take place that will finally see the world leaders accept us. Accept that we mutants are as much free citizens as anyone else, put an end to us being treated as outcasts."

"And what a fine ideal that is,"came a sneering voice from the rear of the room.

Ritchings looked at the figures silhouetted at the rear, as did everyone else present: Donovan and a group of other Friends of Humanity followers. "This is a peaceful gathering,"he told them. "We don't want any trouble."

"A peaceful gathering,"Donovan sneered. "Isn't that sweet? A whole bunch of little mutants just sitting here. There's one problem with all that. You know what I always want to do to a group of mutants who dare to think they have the right to have peaceful gatherings?"

There was an explosion behind him, the detonation of an incendiary bomb planted in the room's entrance. The whole wall caught fire, leaving those gathered in the hall retreating desperately from the spreading blaze.

"Burn them."

* * *

Professor X gave a gasp of shock and sank to his knees. Kitty ran to his side and crouched next to him. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Pain…and fear. Great fear. A sudden psychic spike. A group of mutants, in danger. Very near here."

"How near?"Warren asked.

"The X-Jet would get you there in minutes."

Warren was shocked by the declaration. "Us?"

"Wolverine and the others are busy. You must go."

"Pretty much all our key players are on that team,"Jubilee argued. "What are we going to do without them?"

The Professor looked over the group, pain showing in his eyes. "Gambit?"

Gambit met the gaze, then stood up straight. "The Professor is right. If we cannot help out now, then we have no right to call ourselves X-Men." He looked round at Warren, Kitty and Jubilee. "I trust all of you to live up to that name."

"Perhaps you do not have to go alone,"Professor X suggested, his gaze drifting to the other person present. "Dazzler?"

Dazzler looked at him, shocked. "You want me to go with them?"

"I am _asking_ you to help."

For a moment, Dazzler was stunned. Then she nodded.

"Thank you. Kitty, get her a uniform."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kitty was standing outside Dazzler's room, tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on, Dazzler, the X-Jet's waiting for us!" She paused but there was no answer. "Dazzler?"she asked again and entered the room.

Dazzler was sat on the bed. She was wearing the uniform but was making no effort to move. Kitty went in and sat beside her. "Ali, what's wrong?"

"When those men came into the performance hall,"Dazzler said carefully,"I was scared. I mean, really scared. I thought I was going to die. I came here because I thought you'd protect me from them. Instead, you want me to go back out there and meet them again? Fight them? I'm a singer, not a superhero. I never meant to join the X-Men."

"Ali…no-one's going to force you to do this, but we need to go now, with or without you."

"Stay behind?" Dazzler shook her head. "What's that going to make me look like, if I'm only interested in protecting myself?"

Kitty took her hand. "Then…trust me on this, okay? And the others. You're part of the team now, we won't let anything happen to you."

Dazzler nodded and they hurried out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the review and the follow!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Cable and Bishop stood at the entrance to an alleyway. The street was mostly deserted, the people having long since fled. The only one in sight was Tribune, who was currently smashing up parked cars. "Well,"Wolverine remarked,"I think we've found him."

"So what do we do now?"Rogue asked.

"Go and say hello, I guess."

"Logan,"Storm said warningly. "We don't want to use excessive force here."

Wolverine sighed. "You always have to spoil a good entrance, don't you? All right, everyone, take it slow."

The group stepped out into the street and advanced steadily towards Tribune. The figure turned round, his attention caught by their arrival. "Ah,"he intoned in a voice that, whilst modulated, showed clear signs of human inflection. "The X-Men. I had hoped you would come."

"We don't like to disappoint,"Wolverine commented.

"And now what? You intend to fight me?"

"We intend to stop you,"Storm corrected.

"How much fighting that involves is up to you,"Rogue added.

"Ah. I see." Tribune seemed to consider this for a moment, then one metal arm flashed out. It caught Wolverine in an uppercut, sending him flying off his feet so he landed on top of another parked car.

Wolverine groaned and shook his head. "Doing that is never as fun as it looks."

Storm and Rogue looked at each other then both of them flew at Tribune. Rogue's fists connected with him, causing a slight dent in the armour, but he easily shrugged her off, knocking her down the road. Storm hit him with a minor electric charge and he staggered back for a moment before striking her a glancing blow that knocked her down.

Bobby ran to Rogue's side. "Are you okay?"

Rogue forced herself into an upright position, wincing slightly. "I need to remember that I'm not indestructible."

Satisfied that she was all right, Bobby turned his own powers against Tribune. Ice began to form around the metal body. Tribune struck out with his arms, smashing the ice, keeping up a constant stream of blows to stop it forming around him.

"Cable, Bishop, lay down covering fire,"Wolverine ordered.

Bishop glanced at Cable. "Hit me."

Cable raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I can absorb the kinetic energy and use it. Hit me."

Cable shrugged and punched him in the face. Then he drew his energy weapon and opened fire in one direction while Bishop sent out an energy blast in the other. The two beams formed a pincer movement, trapping Tribune between them and limiting his movement.

Wolverine leapt forward and begin delivering blows to Tribune. "Let's see how you fare when you don't catch me when my guard's down,"he snarled.

Tribune grabbed Wolverine's arm in a vicelike grip. Wolverine was unable to break free. "I fare quite well,"Tribune replied mockingly before throwing his opponent away.

Cable raced forward. Tribune attempted to deliver a blow but Cable blocked it with his metal arm. "I believe there's a saying,"Cable remarked,"about picking on people your own size."

Bishop ran forward too and began struggling with Tribune's other arm. "This might not be the best time to test that philosophy."

"It's always a good time." Cable gave Bishop a nod and the other man caught the arm he had been holding. Free of having to hold Tribune, Cable swung a blow at his chest with his metal arm, Bishop letting go at the same moment so Tribune was knocked flying.

"Storm, fry him!"Wolverine snapped.

Storm whipped up a hurricane, the winds battering Tribune, forcing him further and further back, until eventually he was sent flying helplessly down the street, condemned to go wherever the wind took him.

Wolverine looked at Storm in annoyance. "I said fry him."

"We still don't really know who or what he was,"Storm replied. "But I feel he was human. Using that sort of force against him would be counterproductive."

"Do we have any idea what all that was about?"Bobby asked.

"No,"Storm admitted. "But I can't shake the feeling that we're missing something vital."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Gambit led Warren, Kitty, Jubilee and Dazzler towards the burning hall. "Priority is getting people out of there,"he told them. "Any opponents we encounter are secondary importance."

"We know the drill, Remy,"Kitty added.

"Good. Then take us in there."

Kitty took hold of Gambit and Jubilee, phased all three of them and stepped into the building.

Inside was pandemonium. Half of the building had been engulfed with flames, with the occupants desperately taking refuge in the other part. Their panic was not helped by the presence of the Friends of Humanity members, who were watching them with a ghoulish delight, hefting clubs.

"Want me to give those jokers a wake-up call?"Jubilee asked.

Gambit smiled. "By all means, be my guest."

Jubilee summoned up her fireworks and hurled them so they exploded all around the thugs. The group threw up their arms to protect themselves, their concentration broken for the moment.

Gambit smiled at the girl and gave her a quick kiss. "Enchanting. Now perhaps we can make a way out of here." He charged up a playing card and hurled it at the wall they had just come through, with Jubilee hitting it with her fireworks. The combined assault blew a hole in the wall. The civilians nearest it realised their exit route had arrived and began scrambling through it.

"I'll get these people clear,"Kitty noted. She dashed to the far end of the hall and began grabbing people, phasing them and helping them pass through the wall.

* * *

Warren and Dazzler were still outside, watching people rushing through the new exit. "They got a way out,"Dazzler breathed in delight.

"Which is our way in,"Warren noted.

Dazzler looked at him in shock. "You want to run into the burning building?"

"We came here to save those people. We haven't done that yet." Warren ran towards the building. Dazzler hesitated for several seconds, then steeled herself and ran after him.

* * *

Gambit was battling against the Friends of Humanity thugs, using his staff to block their blows before knocking them off their feet. He noticed the new arrivals with some relief. "Warren, get these people clear."

Warren nodded. He glanced at the still flaming end of the hall and rose up into the air to get a better look. "There's still a way over,"he noted. He grabbed two of the meeting attendees and, ignoring their shouts of protest, carried them over the flames.

Gambit was facing Donovan. "Haven't we met someone before?"

"Don't know,"Donovan sneered. "All mutants look alike to me."

"You may need help with your witty banter." Gambit blocked the punch that Donovan threw at him. "And your aim."

"Need some help, Remy?"Jubilee asked. She was busy hurling fireworks at some of the other thugs, keeping them away from the evacuating mutants.

"I believe I am fine, cherie,"Gambit answered. "Get outside and make sure people are getting away from here safely."

Jubilee nodded and ran out through the hole in the wall. Angel flew back in above her, grabbing a couple of other stragglers and carrying them out.

Dazzler had been ushering people to safety when suddenly one of the thugs swung a club at her. It caught her in the ribs, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to gasp in pain. "Well, look who it is,"he sneered. "The musician. Let's see if you can sing my tune." He raised his club again. Dazzler generated a light show around his face, dazzling him to the point that he was blinded. She glanced around wildly and her eyes alighted on the stage. She dived underneath it, hiding herself from view before the thug could regain his sight.

Kitty phased back in through the wall. Most of the Friends of Humanity thugs seemed to have been overcome, with only Donovan still on his feet and trading blows with Gambit. "Remy, have you seen Dazzler?"she asked.

"She must be with the others!"Gambit shouted back. "Get out!"

Kitty was about to do as instructed when she saw that someone had just entered the building through the hole in the wall. "Gambit, look out!"she shouted.

The warning came too late. A blow struck Gambit across the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground. The newcomer, Eli Hatcher, looked at Donovan in disgust. "Did you forget why we were here?"

"He was tougher than I expected,"Donovan replied defensively.

"Cuff him." Eli looked round and saw Kitty. He pointed a gun at Gambit. "If you phase or try to leave, I'll shoot him."

Kitty nodded her understanding. Two of the thugs who had recovered their wits approached, one of them holding her while the other snapped a bracelet on her wrist. She saw Donovan snapping an identical one on Gambit. Despite the warning, she tried to phase and realised that, much as she'd expected, she couldn't.

Donovan nodded towards the hole in the wall. "We can't go out that way. The other X-Men are there."

"Good job we came prepared then." Eli took out a detonator similar to the one Donovan had used earlier. This one, however, detonated two normal explosives lodged in the wall opposite the one the X-Men had used, blowing a hole in that as well.

From her vantage point under the stage, Dazzler watched as Kitty and the unconscious Gambit were dragged away by the Friends of Humanity people. She tried to summon the courage to help them, to use her powers, to do anything, but every time she thought about it she shook with fear.

It was only once the group had gone that Warren and Jubilee came bounding in. "Kitty! Gambit! Dazzler!"Warren shouted. "Where are you?"

"And where did that hole come from?"Jubilee added.

Dazzler took a deep breath and crawled into view.

Warren looked at her in bewilderment. "Dazzler? Where are the others?"

Dazzler hung her head in shame.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Do we know where they've been taken?"Bobby asked. He felt Rogue's hand in his and was grateful for the presence. He suspected she was as worried about Kitty as he was.

"I flew all around the place,"Warren answered. His tone was defeated. Kitty's kidnap had clearly hit him hard. Jubilee looked equally worried about Gambit. As for Dazzler…She looked as though she was hoping no-one would notice her, but their gazes kept flicking to her anyway. "I tried to find them. But there were so many cars driving away from the area…I had no way of knowing which one they were in."

"You did everything you could,"Jubilee reassured him.

"We should have anticipated this,"Xavier said quietly.

"Then why didn't you?"Wolverine snapped.

Storm shot him a warning look before addressing her mentor. "You had no way of knowing, Professor. It was right sending most of us to stop Tribune, we couldn't have known this was a diversion."

"Is that what we're saying?"Rogue asked. "That these people who kidnapped Kitty and Gambit are working with Tribune?"

"It's a possibility,"Xavier confirmed. "Or they may simply have been taking advantage of the situation."

"Why do you think they took them?"Jubilee asked nervously. "Do you think they mean to…hurt them? Kill them?"

"If they were going to do that, they'd have just done it there and then,"Bobby argued. "There was no-one to stop them." He hadn't meant the comment to be directed at Dazzler but he saw her close her eyes briefly and wince. The fact that she had been there and could have tried to stop them still weighed on her.

"Then they are holding them,"Bishop pronounced. "We must rescue them."

"But where are they holding them?"Cable asked.

"That is a question we must all consider,"Xavier replied. "I…would like you to leave me alone for a while." There was a series of surprised looks but no-one objected. They all filed out of the room.

* * *

Storm saw Dazzler making a beeline towards her room as soon as she left the office. She hesitated for a moment and then hurried after her. "Ali, wait!"

Dazzler stopped and glared at her but looked close to tears. "Why? So you can tell me how much I messed up?"

Storm shook her head. "I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Then what, this is some sort of pep talk? You tell me it doesn't matter?"

Storm sighed. "I just thought…you might need someone to talk to."

Dazzler sagged. "That girl, Kitty, she tried to make me feel better before all this. And when she needed me…I hid. I could have helped her, her and Gambit, and I didn't."

Storm laid a hand on her arm. "But you will do. We all will. You panicked your first time in the field, that happens to the best of us. You just have to move on."

Dazzler shook her head. "I'm not cut out to be an X-Man."

"You have to be. Kitty needs you to be."

* * *

Rogue stopped in the doorway of Warren's room, the room he shared with Kitty. To what extent they'd shared it the past few months was a matter of debate. There were rumours that he'd been spending nights in one of the empty guest rooms. "Do you want to talk?"she asked.

Warren looked round. "Is Bobby with you?"

"No. He thought…"

"What, that I'd jump down his throat if he tried to tell me he's worried about Kitty? He's probably right." Warren shook his head. "I have been so busy obsessing about what happened between them. They both told me what happened, you told me what happened but…I don't know. I can't help thinking that a bit of them must have enjoyed it."

"Does it matter? Kitty loves you."

"And I love her. And I've spent the last few months making her life miserable and now…now I'd give anything to have her again."

Rogue stepped over to him and took his hand gently in hers, hoping that any reassurance she gave him was not without foundation.

* * *

Donovan and Eli escorted Kitty and Gambit down a corridor. The pair had been blindfolded and stumbled as they were pushed along. "Where are you taking us?"Kitty demanded.

Donovan looked at Eli. "Why do they have to keep talking?"

Gambit could sense Kitty tensing up next to him and touched her arm gently. "Easy, cherie,"he said quietly. "The time will come."

When the group reached a room, they stopped and removed the captives' blindfolds. And as they saw where they were for the first time, they found themselves face to face with Tribune, his metal form towering over them.

Tribune regarded the pair for a few moments before turning to Donovan and Eli. "Everything went according to plan?"

Eli nodded. "The other X-Men didn't follow us. No-one saw anything."

"Excellent."

Kitty gaped in astonishment. "You're that guy that was on the news, the one who was smashing up the city. How did you get this lot to work for you? I thought they were with that Friends of Humanity bunch."

A noise emerged from Tribune's faceplate. Although it was as distorted as the rest of his speech, it was recognisable as a dirisive snort. "So you fail to understand. As I would expect from sub-humans such as you. Perhaps I need to show you." The faceplate slid back and the helmet of the armour retracted, to reveal the face of the man inside the armour. Graydon Creed. "The Friends of Humanity have decided a new approach is needed. It's up to us to show the world what mutants really are. And you are going to help us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Professor X was hunched over the monitor in his office when Storm entered. "Is there something you want to share with us, Professor?"

Xavier hesitated for a moment, unsure about speaking, then beckoned her over, so she could stand by him and see what was on the screen. "Have you heard about this?"

Storm examined the data on the screen. "An international summit? I've heard rumours."

"You're aware that they're intending to discuss 'The Mutant Question'?"

"To decide on an internationally agreed way of dealing with the integration of mutants into society and of preventing discrimination." Stom gave a sceptical smile. "I have heard the press releases, yes."

"I don't think it's a coincidence that all this is going on at the same time."

"All what?"

"The Friends of Humanity, Creed, Tribune, these attacks…I think it's all connected to the conference. A plan to disrupt it or to influence its decision making."

"In what way?"

Xavier sighed. "I don't know. I don't know. All I know is that this conference is the key. That something's going to happen there. I think we need to keep a close eye on it."

"Do you think that's where Kitty and Gambit are?"

"Possibly. And if so, that's another reason to watch it, because at the moment their rescue must be our priority."

Neither of them knew that Dazzler was listening outside the door. And it was at that moment that she turned away and hurried towards the exit.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?"Logan complained as he and Storm headed up to Dazzler's room.

"I want to make sure she's all right,"Storm replied.

"There's a couple of other people we should be worrying more about right now. The kid and the Cajun."

"And we are worrying about them. But I can worry about more than two people at once." She rapped on the door. "Ali?" She pushed the door open but the room was empty.

Storm looked at Logan in confusion. Logan just shrugged. "Maybe she's going for a walk in the grounds."

Storm's attention shifted to Iceman and Leech, who were wandering past. "Bobby, have you seen anything of Dazzler?"

Bobby shrugged. "Not since the debrief."

"I saw her,"Leech noted. "She was heading down the drive about ten minutes ago."

"So she's decided to cut out on us,"Wolverine concluded. "No great loss."

"She didn't have a bag or anything with her,"Leech recalled. "She was in uniform and she took your bike."

Logan froze. "She did what?"

Storm sighed. "I think she may be about to do something rather stupid."

* * *

Creed, now divested of his armour, was leading Kitty and Gambit through the corridors of his headquarters, with Donovan and Eli bringing up the rear. "This conference is a sign of everything that is wrong with our society,"he noted. "They are actually attempting to argue that mutants should be treated like people. That people should be forced to employ them. That people should marry them, have children with them. Produce even more freaks."

"I take it you like the sound of your own voice,"Gambit remarked.

Creed looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I doubt if even you truly believe that a couple of freaks are going to agree with your speech."

Donovan dug him in the back. "Quiet, mutie."

"Couldn't you just organise protest demos like everyone else?"Kitty asked. "Or burn crosses on front lawns?"

Creed gave a malicious smile. "I think I can afford to be a bit more creative than that." He pushed open a door and led them in.

Gambit started in shock as he saw what was in the room. A large and complex device, encased in protective metal and bulletproof glass, took up nearly two metres of the far wall. He walked up to it then turned to Creed. "Is this what I think it is?"

Creed nodded. "A chemical bomb. Completely tamper proof. No electronics or circuitry, just simple mechanics and kinetic energy causing two volatile chemicals to slowly mix together. It has been timed so that the mixture will be exactly right at a certain time, at which point the chemicals will ignite and the bomb will detonate."

Kitty looked at him in confusion. "You're going to make it look like mutants bombed your base?"

Creed shook his head. "There's nothing to connect this place with the Friends of Humanity. Everyone will think it's your base, that this is the point where you planned a terrorist attack."

Kitty was even more confused. "On our own base?"

Gambit had been examining the bomb closely and had noticed an electronic device attached to the side. "This is a trigger device, isn't it? When the bomb goes off, it sends out a relay signal."

Creed nodded and picked up a satchet from a corner of the room. "A relay signal which detonates a second bomb. One that will wipe out a group of major world leaders. This room is lead-lined. The explosion will be confined here. The investigators will find the remains of the device…and the remains of you two." He laughed. "Two mutant suicide bombers, murdering the leaders of the world! The outcry will be tremendous."

Gambit lunged at him but Creed knocked him to the ground. Kitty made to take a step forward but Donovan pointed his gun at her. Kitty hesitated. "You kill us and your trick doesn't work."

"We only need one of you alive to take the blame." Donovan pointed the gun at Kitty and Gambit in turn. "Either of you moves, I'll kill the other one."

The three Friends of Humanity members retreated to the doorway. "Why do you hate mutants so much?"Kitty asked.

Creed looked at her with distaste. "Because I nearly was one."

"What?"Kitty asked bewildered.

"My parents were Victor Creed and Raven Darkholme."

"I know those names,"Kitty realised, struggling to place them.

"So do I,"Gambit agreed. "Two of Magneto's first followers. Sabretooth and Mystique."

"He encouraged them to breed,"Creed confirmed. "He hoped to create a new generation of mutants. Instead he ended up with me. A pure human. I was lucky, others won't be. I will not allow your genetic filth to spread to another generation. Your line ends here." He slammed the door shut, locking them in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Professor X sat, strapped into Cerebro. Cable stood at his side. "Is there anything you wish me to do, Professor?"he asked.

Xavier sat his head. "Just watch the screen, the readings. If this goes wrong, then you must be able to tell the others where Kitty and Gambit are."

Cable nodded. "I understand."

Xavier concentrated. He concentrated on his friends, on the two young people whose safety depended on him. He felt their presence and knew that Cerebro was locking on to their location. He reached out, trying to link his thoughts with theirs, to let them know that they were safe, that help was coming.

But instead another presence loomed large. A mocking face filled with hatred. Graydon Creed.

"Creed,"Xavier whispered. "What are you doing there?"

Creed smiled. "What do you think?"

"You're involved with what's happened to Katherine and Gambit? The whole of the Friends of Humanity? You're allied with…with…" And then he saw it. The image in Creed's head. Tribune. Not a memory of an ally, but a personal memory. And he understood. "I see."

"The information will do you no good." Creed laughed. "The leader of the X-Men, showing concern for two lost sheep. But they're lost forever, Xavier. You won't find them. The world that you've been trying to create will be torn down around your ears. And now you know who's going to do it."

"It's a long time since I've had a conversation this detailed with a non-mutant. You must have a very strong mind."

"Thank you."

"Or maybe it's that you have so little thoughts in it, the ones that are there stand out more."

Creed snarled and then the image was gone.

Finding himself back in reality, Xavier turned to Cable. "Summon the X-Men. We have a greater problem than we thought."

* * *

Creed snapped to as Eli and Donovan entered the room. "All ready to go, Mr Creed,"Donovan reported.

Eli held up a small card. "Even got these passes ready. Good job there's still a few people in high places that see the truth. They got us access no problem."

"I'm coming with you,"Creed announced.

Eli hesitated. "That…wasn't the plan."

"That makes no difference. The X-Men are looking for us. If they try anything, you'll need Tribune." Creed picked up a case and opened it, checking the Tribune armour. Then he snapped it shut and followed them out.

* * *

The news reporter turned to face his camera crew, struggling to keep his tone enthusiastic. "And arriving now, we have the President himself, the last of the seven world leaders to arrive at the conference. This conference marks a major turning point in mutant relations and could finally mark an end to the tensions that have been rising through the world since the first mutant genes were discovered…"

Dazzler wasn't sure what she was doing there. When she'd overheard Professor X and Storm, it had seemed so simple. She'd gone straight to where the conference was being held, determined to put a stop to whatever was going to happen. But all she'd done was stand in the shadows, trying not to look too conspiciuous wearing skintight black leather, and seen nothing untoward.

And then she did.

Creed, Eli and Donovan, both Creed and Eli incongruously holding cases, had approached the building and shown their passes to the guard before heading in through a side entrance. She didn't know what they were doing there but she had a feeling it was no good. But what could she do with no pass? Then it occurred to her. Creeping closer, she let off a shower of sparks in the guard's face. He staggered around, rubbing his eyes, temporarily blinded. And in those few seconds of confusion, she managed to sneak past him into the building.

Another guard approached his friend. "You all right?"

The first guard nodded, his vision clearing. "Yeah, just felt a bit dizzy for a moment. Must be all this excitement."

* * *

Dazzler crept through the building, hoping she could find out what was going on without attracting too much attention. That hope died when the armoured figure of Tribune stepped into view."You stood have stayed at home, little mutant,"he sneered, the contempt obvious even with his heavily modulated voice.

Dazzler wanted to run. It had taken six X-Men to match Tribune before, what was she going to do? But then the memory of Kitty and Gambit being dragged again flashed across her brain and she stood her ground. She aimed a tightly focused light beam and blasted him in the chest. To her astonishment, he staggered back. He gave a noise that sound like anger and charged forward, aiming metal blows at her. Dazzler hadn't had any combat training but she'd done plenty of dancing in her time. She dived from side to side, avoiding the swipes. As she did so, she fired off more light beams, most of which missed the target but managed to keep Tribune off balance. But finally her luck ran out. One caught her a glancing blow that knocked her flying. As she lay there, Tribune looming over her, she sent up a shower of sparks, a flash of light right in his face. A roar of pain came from Tribune's speaker, his metal hand clawing at his eyepieces as though trying to clear his vision.

* * *

Eli slid the case carrying the second bomb under a table. "Right, that should do it."

"Now we can finish off that mutant chick,"Donovan declared.

"That's not why we're here,"Eli snapped. "I've got a job to do and so have you." He took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Graydon, we're done. Get out."

* * *

Slowly, the metallic figure of Tribune turned and walked away. Dazzler stared after him, astonished she was still alive…and not having a clue what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the review and the follow! Sorry this is a bit short, I suspect the next one will be longer.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Kitty strained at the bracelet that was still clamped around her wrist but was unable to move it. She sighed in frustration. "So I can't get this off and I can't phase. If I could, I could get us out of this room no problem. How are you getting along?"

Gambit was examining the bomb. "I am afraid Creed was telling the truth. This bomb is completely tamper-proof. I can find no way to disable it." He tapped the box on the side of the device. "But the relay is another matter. I think with some careful adjustments I can prevent its detonation."

"But how does that help us?"

Gambit shrugged. "It won't save our lives. But it may save others. The second bomb that Creed is planting won't go off without it."

Kitty considered this. "I guess that's what we need to concentrate on then. Then maybe the others will turn up in the nick of time and rescue us."

Gambit smiled at her. "And that, mon cherie, is exactly the sort of spirit we need." He started work on the device.

* * *

Leech was in the hallway of the mansion when he saw Dazzler coming up the driveway. She had retrieved the bike but still looked a bit bedraggled. "What happened to you?"he asked as she entered the building.

"More than I intended,"Dazzler answered. "I need to see the X-Men."

Leech nodded. "They're all in the Professor's office. Come on." He led her to the room where Professor X, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Angel, Jubilee, Cable and Bishop were all conferring.

"Ah, Dazzler,"the Professor greeted her. "We were just discussing our next course of action."

"Where have you been?"Storm wondered.

"I ran into Tribune,"Dazzler explained.

"And you're still alive?"Rogue asked. "Impressive."

Dazzler shrugged. "Actually I think he got bored of me more than anything else but…yeah."

"Did you learn anything?"Cable asked.

"Not much but he was at the conference. So were Creed and those creepy Friends of Humanity types. I think they must all be working together."

"Creed _is_ Tribune,"Jubilee explained.

Dazzler looked slightly deflated at the way her theory was treated. "Okay, that makes sense."

"We've found out where Kitty and Gambit are,"Warren interjected.

"Creed's work again,"Xavier confirmed. "But I'm also concerned about this conference. I feel there's something centred around it."

"I don't like the way this is going,"Logan sighed.

"I think we need to split our forces."

"Yep, that was it."

"Wasn't it splitting our forces that got Kitty and Gambit captured in the first place?"Bobby asked.

"Yes, it was,"Xavier admitted. "But it remains our best course of action."

"The Professor is right,"Bishop agreed. "So long as we do not leave anyone vulnerable."

"Dazzler, Leech, Cable, Bishop and I will head for the conference,"Xavier decided. "There we will make every effort to determine what Creed has done and put a stop to it. Wolverine and Storm, you will take the rest of the group and recover Katherine and Gambit."

Logan nodded. "Rogue, Bobby, Warren, Jube, you're with us. And if we run into Creed or Tribune again, I'm going to teach him how to use a can opener."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! And I meant to say last chapter, thank you to the person who left the review on the previous story, hope you found this one and are enjoying it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The American President stood at the front of the conference. Before him were arranged the other world leaders, their aides and his own staff. "There has been much talk of mutants, of whether they truly count as citizens of the world,"he remarked. "It is a problem that has plagued this country since its birth, who belongs and who doesn't. Which is why we settled on the simple rule that if you're born in America, you're an American. And the same is true throughout the world: Mutants were born into the human race, so they're human. So maybe we shouldn't be talking about mutant humans. Maybe we should just be…"

It was at that moment that the door to the side of the stage burst open and Beast hurried in with Professor X, Dazzler, Cable, Bishop and Leech. "May we have a word, Mr President?"Beast asked.

The group approached the President, speaking in hushed tones. "We believe someone may be planning an attack on the conference,"Professor X said quietly.

"A group of anti-mutant activists who were seen here earlier,"Cable added.

The President hesitated. "I have taken your advice before…"

"Then take it now,"Xavier insisted.

There was a long pause, then the President turned to the rest of the room. "I am afraid this building needs to be evacuated. There is no cause for alarm. Follow the directions of Mr McCoy and his staff."

* * *

Eli hurried into Creed's office. "Graydon, there's a jet landing outside! It's the X-Men! They've found us!"

"That was to be expected,"Creed agreed. "I felt Xavier's mind in mine."

"But what are we going to do?"

"Leave a few more corpses for the investigation team." Creed got to his feet. "Tell the men to keep them busy. I'll arrange another visit from our friend Tribune."

* * *

Wolverine kicked down the door and led Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Angel and Jubilee into the building. He glanced at Storm, who was carrying a mini-Cerebro. "Which way?"

Storm checked the readout and gestured down the corridor to their left. "That way."

"Eyes front, everyone,"Angel indicated.

The others looked round to see a group of Friends of Humanity thugs charging at them. Jubilee hurled a shower of fireworks that stopped them momentarily.

Storm handed the mini-Cerebro to Rogue. "Find Kitty and Gambit. Logan and I will hold this lot off." Rogue nodded and led Bobby, Angel and Jubilee in the direction indicated. Storm turned to Wolverine. "Keep your claws in, Logan. We don't want this to end up as a blood bath."

Wolverine nodded in reluctant assent and charged into battle, swinging his fists at anyone daft enough to get in range. Storm whipped up a wind that knocked several assailants flying.

Bobby's group had run into a similar gang. Rogue and Angel flew at them, knocking most of them over. Eli faced up to Bobby. "You're not getting through here,"he insisted.

Bobby froze the air around him, trapping him in a ring of ice. Then he pushed him against a wall, freezing him to it, before dashing down the now clear corridor without a word.

* * *

Gambit finished his tampering and looked up with a smile. "And that, cherie, is it."

"The other bomb won't go off?"Kitty asked.

"Not as the result of a signal from here, no."

"When will this bomb go off?"

Gambit examined the device and his face darkened. "Soon."

Kitty sighed. "That last minute rescue had better get here quickly."

And it was at that moment that Warren appeared at the window of the sealed door. "Kitty!"he shouted.

Kitty ran to the window. "Warren, thank goodness!"she exclaimed. "Quickly, you need to get this door open."

And then the bomb went off.

* * *

On the steps outside the conference, Professor X, searching for a mental contact with his students, suddenly buckled under mental pain. Cable and Dazzler were at his side in a moment. "Professor, what's wrong?"Dazzler asked.

His only reply was an anguished look.

* * *

To them anyway. But several miles away, Wolverine and Storm, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of their attackers, heard Professor X's voice in their minds. "_Logan. Storm. Kitty and Gambit are dead._"

Wolverine's face darkened and he ran deeper into the base.

* * *

"Mr President,"the Russian Premier interrupted in an acid tone,"may I ask just why we are out here?"

The President looked at the X-Men who could offer no response. But at that moment, Havok and Polaris, who had been scouring the building with the rest of X-Factor, emerged and approached the group. "We've found a bomb,"Havok confirmed. "It's being dismantled right now."

"Why wasn't it detonated?"the President asked.

"We don't know,"Polaris replied. "It looked like a signal was meant to detonate it but…"

Dazzler had been looking over the crowd of onlookers during the exchange. And then she saw him: A mutant, his features hairy and bestial, aiming a gun at the President. "Get down!"she shouted before unleashing a thin beam of light at the gunman. It struck him right between the eyes, causing him to let out a scream of pain before he dropped, stunned.

The X-Men, the security personnel and, despite a few objections, the world leaders crowded around the fallen gunman. "A mutant,"the French President stated.

"He's not a mutant,"Leech replied.

"How can you be sure?"Bishop asked.

"Because I tried to use my powers against him. If he was a mutant, he'd turn back into a normal human."

Dazzler bent down and pulled at the gunman's face. The mask came away in her hands…to reveal the features of Donovan Zane.

* * *

Rogue pulled the door off its hinges and threw it aside. The four of them entered the wrecked room, the remains of the bomb taking up the far end and the walls blackened by the force of the explosion. Warren knelt by Kitty and turned her over, her features largely untouched by the explosion. He stroked her face gently.

Bobby watched him for a moment then went over to Gambit, futilely checking him over for signs of life.

Behind him, Jubilee buried her face in Rogue's shoulder and began to cry.

* * *

Wolverine ran headlong down the corridor without any idea where he was going until the armoured figure of Tribune suddenly stepped out in front of him. "So, mutant,"came Creed's mocking force,"your friends stopped my bomb. But at least I can have the satisfaction of crushing you…"

Wolverine didn't say a thing. He just launched himself at him. The first swipe of his claws took out the servos in the suit's arms, leaving them hanging loosely. Wolverine swiped and stabbed, cutting through the armour and inflicting shallow cuts on the flesh underneath. He forced Creed to the ground, sitting astride him, and sent the faceplate flying with a blow, revealing Creed's astonished features.

"How?"Creed demanded.

"You made me angry,"Wolverine said simply and plunged his claws into Creed's chest. Creed convulsed once and then he was still.

Wolverine looked up and saw Storm watching him, a hint of disapproval in her eyes. He got up and walked away without a word.

* * *

**So I guess there's a riot heading my way at the moment...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! I thought that might provoke a...reaction.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Bobby stood by the mansion, his eyes drifting along the long line of memorial stones…too long. _Jean Gray_, _Scott Summers_, _Kurt Wagner_, _Forge_, _Remy LeBeau_…and right at the end, the one Warren was standing next to: _Katherine Pryde_.

Bobby hesitated a moment before going and standing by Warren. The two of them stared at Kitty's grave in companionable silence.

"Did you love her?"Warren asked.

Bobby thought about the question, about the answer he should give. "Yeah,"he said at last. "Yeah, I think I did. But…nothing would have happened. She loved you."

Warren nodded slowly. "I…I wasted so much of those last few months with her. I can't even remember the last time I held her and…and felt close to her." He brushed his fingers lightly over the gravestone. "I'd give anything to be able to hold her now."

Bobby could think of nothing more to say. He gave Warren a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder, then headed back up to the mansion. Rogue was waiting by the door, holding Harmony. Bobby put his arm around his family and they went inside.

* * *

Storm stood looking out the window at the solitary figure of Warren below. Wolverine sat on the bed behind her. "Something on your mind?"he asked.

"I'm just wondering if it's all worth it,"Storm replied. "I stood out there a few hours ago and spoke a eulogy for our friends. The latest ones who died standing up for mutant rights. Gambit had so much to live for. Kitty, she was barely older than twenty. We've lost so many friends. Is it worth it?"

"No,"Wolverine answered simply. She looked at him in surprise. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a cause worth fighting for. And we need to carry on doing it. But does that make up for all the friends we've lost? No."

* * *

Rogue looked nervously across at Jubilee and Dazzler. All three of them were outside the Danger Room in uniform. Rogue had a feeling the other two didn't want to be there and she couldn't blame them. She just wished she could think of something to say.

Storm approached them down the corridor. She gave Rogue a reassuring smile before turning to the others. "I know I scheduled this training session but a lot's happened recently. If anyone wants to leave the X-Men, I'll understand. No-one's going to force you to stay."

"I think I owe it to Kitty and Gambit to stay,"Dazzler answered.

"They thought this was pretty important,"Jubilee agreed. "Staying here is the best way of honouring that."

Storm looked at Rogue, who smiled. "Well, I'm in."

"Good,"Storm told her. "Then you can take lead. Let's get started."

* * *

The President's image dominated the television screen. "I think the events outside the conference have created a bigger resonance throughout the world than the events inside. And it is something that the world must not forget. I stand here united with the other world leaders to offer our thanks to those mutants who repeatedly risk their lives for others and to make it clear that those who claim they have no place in our society will be opposed."

Professor X turned the set off and looked round to face Wolverine, Bobby, Cable and Bishop, raising an eyebrow as if to invite response. "I guess we won,"Wolverine remarked.

"But everyone is sad,"Cable observed.

"They miss their friends,"Bishop concluded.

Bobby managed a smile. "But they didn't die in vain."

"Creed set out to show the world what mutants are really like,"Xavier observed. "And he did. He showed them that mutants are people, with all the flaws and triumphs that that brings with it. That they are capable of going to great lengths to protect others, strangers. Even at the cost of their own lives. When people look back on this day and think of Kitty and Gambit, that is the message it will teach them. And as long as that happens, they will always be remembered."

* * *

**All reviews welcome!**


End file.
